A pump device for foodstuff of this type is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,508 and the object of the present invention is to improve these pump devices such that one therewith can feed or discharge exactly the same amounts of foodstuff during each portioning step. A similar pump device, but for other substances than foodstuff is known from EP 0 390 298.